Aunt Mimi
Mimi is a female Spix's Macaw and supporting character in Rio 2. Her inspiration is Mort from Madagascar (2005-2012). She is also the older sister of Eduardo, the paternal aunt of Jewel, and the maternal great-aunt of Carla, Bia and Tiago. She is voiced by Rita Moreno. Biography Mimi is first seen relaxing at the clay banks, with fruit slices covering her eyes and a face-mask on, but then she sits up upon hearing that her niece, Jewel, has returned. She enthusiastically welcomes Jewel, hugging her and affectionately calling her "little wild flower." She then notices Bia, Carla, and Tiago, and rushes to hug them. The kids, a little frightened, fly away, and she accidentally hugs Blu, remarking that he is big for his age. Jewel and Eduardo correct her mistake, and she admires Blu's name, as it is the name of their species. As Eduardo and Roberto amusingly bicker over which one of them is "the bird," Mimi settles it by telling them they are both "the bird." She then kicks off "Beautiful Creatures" by twanging a twig, and is seen dancing with her family and the rest of the tribe as they welcome Jewel back. The next morning, Bia gives Blu some clay, telling him that Mimi says it is good for digestion. Mimi is at the soccer match between the blue and red macaw tribes, cheering the team on. She shows disappointment when Blu accidentally causes the team to loose the game, flying away with the rest of the tribe. Mimi later joins the tribe in attacking the loggers, and as Roberto panics, she slaps him, telling him to "get a grip." Mimi then joins in the celebrations afterwards, dancing with the tribe and her family. Personality Mimi is described as being funny, brassy, and not afraid to speak her mind against Eduardo, and she welcomes Blu and Jewel into the tribe with open wings. While the Macaw tribe members respect and fear Eduardo and obey his every rule, Mimi is the only one brassy enough to challenge him and give him a piece of her mind. Mimi lovingly welcomes both Jewel and Blu with open wings and tries to smooth over the conflict between Blu and Eduardo. She reminds her headstrong brother that despite what he may think of his son-in-law, he must accept the fact that Jewel is all grown up and has another man in her life. Mimi is sassy, kind and very cheerful. She is accepting and welcoming, and smooths arguments and tension. She loves her family and friends, no matter what they may do wrong, and is friendly toward others. She is the self-appointed adviser of the Spix's Macaw clan Gallery Mimi in her facial cream.png|Mimi in her facial beauty Jewel and Mimi.jpg|Jewel reunites with her aunt Blu_meets_Mimi.png Mimi taking a instnat liking to Blu.png Blu & Jewel with Eduardo Mimi & Roberto.png|"Alright! We get it you're both the bird!" Jewel & Mimi & kids watchin the game.jpg LFBlu39.PNG|Mimi along with her niece and great-nephews hang there heads as Blu accidentally scores the wrong goal. Blu_100-Jewel_100_156.jpg|Mimi's sadness. Rio2-disneyscreencaps com-9805.jpg Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Category:Wise Category:Supporters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:Mentor Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic